


Help Me By Letting Me Help You

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, build up to a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan notices the little things Michael does and wants to find out why. When he does, he wants to do nothing more than help Michael escape the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me By Letting Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Lindsay at all, she was just used because her and Michael already have a relationship together and because how here position in Achievement Hunter related to the story. I also know that Lindsay mentioned being in an abusive relationship before she was with Michael, but I was unaware of that before writing this. I'm not going to change the story, but I know why this could seem insensitive towards her. This is purely fictional and I understand none of these events could happen in real life. 
> 
> I'm going to work on changing Lindsay's character to an original character as soon as I get the chance.

Ryan thinks the first time he noticed the little quirks about Michael was when they filmed that play pals together months ago. He can’t remember what game they were playing, but he remembers there was a point in time where he yelled and Michael flinched back in his chair. And he did it again when Ryan banged on the table with his fist out of frustration. He turned to ask Michael what was wrong, but he was already back to playing the game. 

Ryan also noticed how Michael’s demeanor changed once Lindsay was around. He was more careful with his actions and words. He was less relaxed when she was around, but in little ways so no one would notice. Ryan wishes he was unlucky enough not to notice. He hated watching Michael put on a different person depending on who was in the room. He wanted to know who the real Michael is and how he could be the only Michael there is. 

The problem became worse once Lindsay was put into a higher position at Rooster Teeth. Ryan saw how Michael was forced into more _risky_ situations. However, each time one of these situations occurred, Ryan could jump into the clean-up crew and try and figure out why Michael was doing this to himself. The closest Ryan got to finding out was after Michael was tased during the Extra Life Stream. 

The medic said someone should sit with Michael for a little bit before he rejoined the stream, so Ryan said he would stay with him because he was going to be leaving in a little bit anyway. Lindsay tried arguing with him, but Ryan was determined to talk to Michael about this. He wanted to know why Michael was in tears while Gavin explained how to use it to Jack. It was Michael’s idea, he has been talking about getting tased since Achievement Hunter launched their channel. 

While Michael was lying on his stomach on the Free Play couch, Ryan sat on the floor talking to him. He asked why he went through with it and then did it again immediately after. He just groaned and mumbled ‘For the kids.’ When Ryan said he was seriously, Michael just said everything was Lindsay’s idea. 

It infuriated Ryan that it was all Lindsay. Sure Ryan understood doing things for your wife, he had done the same before his divorce, but this was too much. He thought it could be domestic abuse, but his mind didn’t want to believe it. Lindsay was always the cat-loving, good natured person on B-team. It was unimaginable to think of her being abusive towards anyone, especially Michael.

Two weeks later his suspicion was confirmed. Ryan was sitting in the back of the room watching the others film AHWU. Normally he couldn’t participate in AHWU because he was off helping with The Know or some other production, but today there was nothing going on so he decided to sit back and listen to them film while he edited a Let’s Play. 

Michael was showing the camera the fan art of the week when Gavin ran through the room and tackled him. Unsuspecting of the attack, Michael hit the chair behind him during his fall to the floor. Everyone expected him to stand back up after a few seconds and get Gavin back, but Michael hadn’t moved from how he landed on the floor. His legs were tucked up to his chest and his head was down with his arms wrapped over it protectively. His eyes were screwed shut in pain, but also in anticipation of the next hit. 

Geoff was the first one to react, telling Matt and Trevor to go finish filming with the B-team in the other room. He tried to help Michael up, but every time someone touched him he shrunk into himself further. Jack suggested calling Lindsay over, but Ryan interrupted him and tried to convince everyone that Lindsay would be busy. He insisted on helping Michael while the others film the new Let’s Play they were talking about earlier that day. Gavin agreed and started to set everything up. 

Ryan picked Michael up and carried him out of the room. He walked into Geoff’s unused office and closed the door. He looked at Michael who was slowly relaxing. He has no longer covering his head, but his knees were still pushed against his chest. He set Michael on one of the chairs across the desk and sat down on the other side. He stared across the desk patiently, waiting for an explanation. 

“I’m sorry.” Michael said after a few minutes. It was so quiet, Ryan would doubt he actually said it if Michael wasn’t staring at him. He was no longer looking down, instead he was staring up at Ryan with tears in his eyes. 

“It’s okay?” Ryan wasn’t sure why he was apologizing. He just wanted to know why he acts this way, he didn’t need to be sorry for acting like this.

“I know you keep trying to help, but I can’t just leave her alone. I also don’t have anywhere to go and it’s impossible for me to kick her out. And if I tried to leave, she would be right there watching me, I’m surprised she isn’t here right now.” 

“How bad is it?” He leans his elbows on Geoff’s desk, letting his head drop into his hands. 

“It’s really not that bad. I can’t even feel them.” He scraped his chair backwards and waited for Ryan to stand up. 

He wishes he hadn’t looked up. Michael had his shirt off and the bruises were awful. There was purple, blue, and yellow covering almost every inch of his torso. The colors reminded him of the exaggerated bruises colored on with make-up while he was a theatre major. The ones on his hips and upper arms were hand prints from where Lindsay had held him too tight, the others were too blended in with the ones around it so it was unidentifiable. 

Ryan wished he could pull Michael into his arms and never let go. He wanted the younger man to have somewhere he felt safe. He was in the same building as Lindsay every day of the week, there was no escaping for him. He stood up and walked around the desk to Michael. He wrapped his arms around Michael who was hesitant before accepting the embrace. He let himself have this moment of comfort before he would return to the office to face the ridicule of the other Achievement Hunters. They all saw him curl up scared, he knew someone would have already told Lindsay. For all Michael knew, she was on her way to Geoff’s office now to rip Ryan away from him and hit him without care for who could see. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” Ryan offered. 

“I can’t leave.” 

“Yes you can.” 

“How?” Michael pulled away from the hug and tugged his shirt back on. He stared up at Ryan; he had already thought of everything he could do to leave, but they never work out. Lindsay catches him right before he is finally free. He gets a taste of freedom before it is yanked away from him and he is forced back into his caged life. 

“I’ll figure something out. I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Michael runs a hand through his hair and turns around to leave the room. He made it halfway to the Achievement Hunter room before he was spotted by Lindsay. 

“Why are you not in there filming the Let’s Play? And why does Gavin tell me you had to be pulled aside?” She grips his arm tightly.

“Hey, Lindsay. What’s up?” Ryan turns the corner to see Lindsay angrily whispering at Michael. He figures if he can start stopping her now, it’ll be easier later when he actually gets Michael away from her. 

“Oh, I was just talking to Michael.” 

“Well, I’m going to have to steal him for a second. We have to go edit.” He sees Lindsay glare at Michael and release his arm. 

“I’ll see you later.” She walks away from the two. 

“Thanks.” Michael whispers before continuing his trek to his desk. 

It was two more days before Ryan saw his chance to help Michael. They were sitting on the Off Topic set pre-recording a podcast because of PAX. Michael mentioned how he wasn’t able to go because he had to stay at the office with Jeremy. Everyone else was leaving that day after work. He thought about pulling some strings and also staying home while everyone else went. He was supposed to go with Meg for Free Play, but he could find an excuse to stay home. 

Ryan thought out his plan while Michael started the ad read. All he would have to do is leave with Michael after everyone left for the convention. They would all be staying at a hotel, leaving the window open.It was the perfect opportunity for Michael to pack all of his belongings. Then, on the first day of PAX, they could settle in at Ryan’s house. That way, all they had to do on the second day was film five videos and edit them all. Sure, they would have to come in early and stay late to finish, but at least Michael would be living with Lindsay. 

The only problem was work. Ryan knew Lindsay would be fired if they found out she abused Michael. But he couldn’t see Michael speaking up about it. The only time Michael has ever let his guard down was in Geoff’s office after filming AHWU. He would always play like nothing was wrong and carry on like his skin wasn’t filled with ugly bruises. He also knew that it would take some time before Michael was comfortable talking about his relationship with Lindsay, yet with this plan, he would only have a weekend. 

Later that day Ryan, along with all of the other employees staying at the office, waved good-bye to the other employees as they all piled into cars and drove towards the Austin Airport. Once they were out of sight, Ryan wasted no time telling Michaels his plan. He agreed to moving in with Ryan, but he was wary of talking about Lindsay to Matt, Burnie, and Geoff. He has built up a personality around these people that he didn’t know if he was ready to lose yet. He thought he would appear weak to the older men, and the last thing he wanted was to seem weak. 

“It’ll be okay. If you want, I’ll go and talk to them with you. They’ll understand and they won’t treat you any differently.” He kept his hand on Michael’s back as he lead him to his car. 

“If you go with me.” He nods his head in agreement. 

The car ride to Michael’s house was silent. His head was filling with every outcome possible for this situation. He could only think of how bad the consequences for leaving would be this time because not only was he leaving, he was also going to get her fired. He also knew this wouldn’t be the last time he saw her. There would be a court date set up for domestic abuse and there would be divorce papers. In no way was Michael looking forward to either of these situations. 

When they arrived, they wasted no time packing his stuff. Most things had to be left behind because they were too big to fit in the car or it was shared between the two. Michael only owned about six boxes of things. Three were filled with video games, on with consoles and his laptop, and two with clothes. With Michael’s wedding band sitting on the island in the kitchen, they were on their way out of the house.

The ride to Ryan’s was just as silent as the first ride. Ryan couldn’t take his mind off of Michael. His feelings towards him differed from his feelings towards his other co-workers. He wants to blame it on the current situation, but this started before any of this came up. He would tell Michael about this, but he doesn’t want to overload his mind. It would also make it seem like he is doing this in hopes of scoring a date with Michael, when in reality, he is trying to help a friend. 

Ryan shakes his head, those are thoughts for another time. Right now, his goal is to get Michael to his house without anymore damage. 

The following Monday, Ryan and Michael called in Matt, Burnie, and Geoff into the office early. They knew Lindsay saw the wedding band and missing items last night, it would be too easy for them to walk in when work starts and have her attack them. Now they were sitting around the round table in the conference room thinking of how to start. 

“I need you to fire Lindsay.” Michael’s voice broke through the silence. 

“What? Why?” 

“She- uh- she used to-” His voice cracked and he stopped his sentence. He looked to his left at Ryan, trying to tell him to help. 

“Up until the beginning of PAX she was apart of a domestic violence issue.” Ryan spoke swiftly. 

“It sounds like we should be firing you instead of her.” Burnie leaned forwards towards Michael with a stern look on his face. Michael shrunk back into his seat, trying to separate himself from the conversation. 

“No, she wasn’t the victim.” Ryan tried to clear up the conversation. “It was Michael, he still has some of the bruises to prove it.” 

Geoff gasped loudly and turned to look at him with hopes of being told this was a cruel joke. He lifted up Michael’s sleeve to reveal one of the hand prints Lindsay had left there. Tears collected in his eyes at the thought of Michael being hurt. 

Burnie apologized for his comment, promising he would have Lindsay fired by the end of the day. Matt nodded in agreement. Their reactions weren’t as dramatic as Geoff’s considering they didn’t spend everyday with him. They only saw him in passing or on the occasional podcast. 

“I’ll keep her away from Achievement Hunter for the day. You can choose to record or help with editing. Ryan too. He seems to be helping you through this.” Geoff said. He rubbed Michael’s back in support before excusing himself from the room with his hand over his mouth to contain his quiet sobs. 

“We’re sorry Michael. We’ll have her gone, I promise.” Matt nodded his head and walked out with Burnie behind him. 

“I guess we could sit in Geoff’s office and edit all day.” Ryan said. He stood up, grabbing Michael’s hand to pull him out of the chair. They walked through the office with their heads down to avoid all of their coworkers. Ryan feared if they stopped even for a second to talk, Lindsay would show up and hurt Michael. So they tried not to draw attention to themselves as they hid themselves away in the small office. 

Ryan sat on the computer and started to edit, leaving Michael to relax in the other chairs. He thought about bringing up his feelings from earlier, but once again decided it was too soon. He could tell Michael how he felt another day, now was the time to fix him. Once he was back on his feet without a care in the world, Ryan would feel comfortable talking to him on such a subject. He found himself not bothered by the wait, rather looking forward to growing closer to Michael in the next few months.


End file.
